Diego
Diego 'was once a human, who was then turned into a vampire, likely sired by Marcel Gerard. He is one of Marcel's guards, and is a member of Marcel's inner circle, who gain daylight rings upon entry. He's loyal to Marcel and his friends; one of his close friends is Thierry Vanchure. Just like Thierry, Diego does not like, nor trust the Originals. History TBA Season 4 In ''The Originals, Diego seemed to be one of Marcel's closer advocates as Marcel came to his rescue when Klaus had lashed out. He stated that he only answers to Marcel, and his loyalty to Marcel is so strong that he dared to talk back to Klaus '' of all people, when he came to him seeking Marcel's whereabouts. Diego was choked by Klaus as a result of such disrespect toward him. Marcel stepped in to break up the fight, but Diego responded in a tone that shows his full loyalty to Klaus' former protegé. The Originals Season One In ''Always and Forever, Diego is often seen with Thierry doing Marcel's bidding. He is shown to be very loyal to Marcel and follows all of his orders. In House of the Rising Son, Diego is seen alongside Marcel and Thierry. During the party at night, Diego is seen watching over it and feeding on the different people present at the party, all of whom were healed later on with vampire blood. The next day, Diego and Thierry are present when dealing with Tina and Josh. Marcel orders the two to dispose of Tina's body in cold storage after he killed her, and they obliged. Diego appears in Tangled Up In Blue and is seen the night Sophie and Rebekah and Klaus attempt to stop Marcel and his young witch Davina. When he, Thierry and the other vampire servants of Marcel run through the streets trying to find witches, he witnesses Thierry kill a vampire who was compelled by Klaus. Diego is shocked and reports back to Marcel to explain the situation. As Marcel questions Thierry for his actions, Diego stands beside him. In Girl in New Orleans, Diego is seen feasting on a victim in a bar when Rebekah pays him a visit. She asks him about Marcel's current love and Diego responds saying he's not sure, though any such love would have to be in the quarter. Later on, Marcel confronts Diego for losing Davina and the two get into a heated argument. Moments later, Marcel snaps his neck due to his anger at Diego's insubordination. Personality Little is known about Diego's personality, but from what has been seen, he is loyal to Marcel. He also seems to be very close friends with Thierry, as he was indignant towards Marcel on Thierry's behalf when Marcel sent him to the Garden. Physical Appearance TBA Powers and Abilities ''These powers grow stronger with age and blood. '' *Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves who are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapping people in their dreams. *'Heightened Senses '- Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Super Durability '- Vampires can take a great amount of damage. *'Fangs -''' Vampires can grow fangs which they use to feed, they might come out when a vampire is close to blood or angered. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck':' '''Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue them; it will not kill them, but it will keep them unconscious for several hours. While they are still unconscious, they won't have a pulse and will appear to be dead. Relationships Marcel Diego seems to be loyal to Marcel. He was loyal enough that Marcel gave him a daylight ring, and was willing to stand up to Klaus for him. However, he seems to be angered by Marcel's treatment of Thierry Thierry Based on Diego's anger at Thierry's sentence and expressing his anger towards Marcel, it is presumed that the two of them were close. The Originals Diego does not seem to harbour any true ill will against the Originals (though he does seem to act somewhat arrogant around them), however neither does he show them any support. He has expressed a desire to see them leave New Orleans. Name *'Diego''' is of Spanish origin. Variant of James (Hebrew) "he who supplants". Appearances TVD Season 4 *''The Originals'' TO Season One *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' Trivia *Eka Darville, who played Diego, also starred together with Adelaide Kane in Power Rangers RPM, as Hero and Villainess, respectively. Now, currently, Adelaide plays Cora, a werewolf in TV show Teen Wolf, continuing the rivalry between their characters, as they each play a vampire and werewolf, respectively. Gallery Pictures Diegomarcelcami2.jpg Marceldiegodance.jpg Diego TO 1x01.jpg|Diego Diego TO 1x02.jpg Diego 2 TO 1x02.jpg Diego TO 1x03.jpg Diego 2 TO 1x03.jpg Diego 3 TO 1x03.jpg Diego and Marcel TO 1x03.jpg|Diego and Marcel Diego 4 TO 1x03.jpg Diego TO 1x04.jpg Diego 2 TO 1x04.jpg Diego 3 TO 1x04.jpg Diego 4 TO 1x04.jpg Diego 5 TO 1x04.jpg Diego 6 TO 1x04.jpg Diego's dinner TO 1x04.jpg Rebekahdiego1.gif rebekahdiego2.gif rebekahdiego3.gif rebekahdiego4.gif 1x09RebekahDiego.jpg 1x09RebekahDiego2.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead